


When We Were Young

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: When We Were Young [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bullies, Edgar the Cow - Freeform, Funhaus - Freeform, Little AH, New School, Recess - Freeform, School, Vagabond, achievement hunter - Freeform, playground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new kid at Roosterteeth Elementary School is getting pushed around by the playground bullies Funhaus. Would you help him? Well for Geoff Ramsey and his friends, the answer is yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I thought I'd change up my writing a bit from serious to sweet and cute. The idea for this fic came from a discussion in the Vagabonds discord chat. Enjoy :)

Geoff Ramsey plopped down in his usual seat on the bus next to his best friend Jack Pattillo. The two boys smiled at each other and chatted about what they were going to do that day. Geoff glanced over to his right and noticed a new kid sitting by himself, a yellow paper crown on his head and a stuffed cow clutched tightly in his little hands. Geoff nudged Jack and motioned to the new kid with his thumb, speaking quietly.

"Who's the new meat?" he asked. Jack glanced over at the kid through his glasses and shrugged.

"Beats me. He looks lonely," he said. Geoff rolled his eyes. Jack was always one to think of other people's feelings and picked up on their emotions and it annoyed the hell out of Geoff.

The bus stopped a few more times, picking up groups of kids including Jack and Geoff's friends Ray, Gavin, Michael and Lindsay. The group all clustered together in their seats and talked happily. Geoff was talking to Gavin about coming over and playing video games after school when there was a commotion from the back of the bus. Geoff turned and groaned to himself.

A group of three boys wearing black shirts with orange letters like looked like H's on them were pushing each other around and anyone near them. As Geoff turned his eyes caught those of the new kid. His soft baby blue eyes looked terrified, like a rabbit running from a fox.

Geoff broke his gaze from the kid, feeling bad for ignoring him but not wanting to babysit the new kid.

"What's going on back there?" asked Lindsay turning to Geoff. The boy scratched his heavily tattooed arms and shrugged.

"It's those Funhaus assholes again. Up to no good as usual," he said.

"Geoff please, language," said Michael and Ray at the same time, smiling and giving Geoff joking shoves. They all swore at some point or another. The bus finally pulled up to Roosterteeth Elementary school and the kids all hopped up and shuffled out of the bus as fast as they could.

Geoff and his friends marched into their classroom and took their seats, leaving their lunch boxes in the bins near the door with their names on them. Their teacher, Mr. Burns was doing his usual talk to the class, greeting them and going on and on about having a wonderful day. Geoff had heard the same shit for the past couple years, and knew the speech by heart.

Suddenly Mr. Burns was talking about a new student and Geoff snapped back to attention. The new kid he'd seen on the bus was standing up front, almost behind Mr. Burns' legs as if hiding. Mr. Burns said his name was Ryan, Ryan Haywood. The boy's blue eyes darted nervously around the room, finding Geoff's, recognition lighting them for a second. Geoff offered an awkward smile.

New kids were always so tense when they showed up here. Mr. Burns guided Ryan to a seat at the table next to Geoff and his friends, the boy clutching tightly to his stuffed cow. Something attached to the cow caught Geoff's eye. A name tag attached around its neck that simply read: Edgar. Geoff snorted softly. What kind of dumb ass name was that for a fucking cow? Geoff did his best to ignore Ryan and his stupid cow for the rest of the day, even sitting at the opposite end of the room at snack time with his friends.

"What do you think of the new kid?"

Geoff was torn from his thoughts by Lindsay's question. He looked over at Ryan and saw he was sitting alone, huddled in a lonely corner watching the kids around him eating, like he was expecting an attack at any moment. Geoff shrugged.

"I don't know, he's quiet I guess," he said, grabbing another animal cracker from his lunch box. Lindsay was looking at Ryan now.

"He's kinda cute," she said nonchalantly, causing Michael to choke on his juice box.

"What was that?" he coughed angrily. Lindsay and the guys laughed and she elbowed him in the ribs.

"I'm only teasing Mikey, you know I like you," she said and gave his a swift kiss on the cheek, causing the boys to ooh and aww and Michael to blush.

"He's not our problem. He's new and he'll get used to things in a few days," Geoff said. Gavin and Ray looked doubtful and glanced back at the sad figure huddled in the corner, nibbling on a sandwich and sipping a Diet Coke. 

"What's with the crown?" Michael wondered out loud.

"Maybe he's related to the Queen of England," joked Ray and nudged Gavin. The Brit squawked in true Gavin style and the group laughed.

"And why does he carry around that stuffed cow?" Jack asked aloud.

"You know something? The cow's name is Edgar! What the hell kinda name is that for a cow?" said Geoff. The group talked on and on about Ryan the "New Kid Guy" as they called him until it was time to get back to class.

Later during recess the kids were all running around the playground, laughing and shouting or screaming with delight. For the millionth time that day Geoff found himself looking over at Ryan and noted where he was. The boy was sitting on the see-saw all alone as usual, with Edgar nestled safely between his legs. Oblivious to the world around him.

Geoff realized with horror then that Ryan was sitting on THE see-saw! Without thinking he bolted over to where Ryan was sitting but it was too late. The three boys that had been rowdy on the bus were already surrounding the kid. Geoff slowed down until he was only a few feet away, within hearing distance.

"Hey kid! This is our see-saw, get lost!" said Adam Kovic, the second in command of their group called Funhaus. His brown eyes were hard and angry.

"Yeah, beat it noob!" came Bruce Greene's voice. Bruce was the shortest but was the designated leader. Ryan looked up startled and frightened at the group of boys surrounding him and scrambled to get off the see-saw.

"S..s..sorry. I didn't know this was yours. I thought that everything on the playground was for everyone," he said. Geoff heard the fear in the boy's words but also a little bit of sarcasm. He was impressed. Unfortunately the Funhous boys detected it too.

"Look noob, this is our turf! No one plays here without our permission. Got it?" said James Willems, the tallest of the group. Ryan stood speechless trying to think of something to say, as Geoff willed him with all his might to shut the hell up and run away.

Adam reached out and grabbed Ryan by the front of his shirt and pulled him closer, barring his teeth and hissing out his next words.

"You hear us twerp? Get lost or get dead!" Geoff's heart sank. Ryan hadn't done anything wrong, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and didn't understand how playground politics worked. And now he was gonna get thrashed for it.

Ryan struggled and whimpered in Adam's clutches, obviously terrified. Adam finally shoved Ryan to the ground. He snatched away the crown atop Ryan's head and examined it, smiling evilly at Ryan's distress.

"Give that back!" Ryan cried pitifully, reaching out to take back the crown. Adam yanked it away and held it over his head.

"Come get it twerp!" he snarled. Ryan jumped to his feet and then grabbed at the crown, surpringly snagging part of it. The two boys tugged at the crown until Geoff heard what was inevitably to come.

RIP

Ryan fell back on the ground holding his torn crown. One of the prongs had a tear in it that actually looked kinda cool, like a lightning bolt. Ryan sat staring at his crown, horror and sadness washing over his face and he sniffled. Unfortunately Ryan's torment didn't stop there. Geoff watched helplessly as James snatched Ryan's stupid cow and held it above his head.

"No! Please give Edgar back!" screamed Ryan, again leaping to his feet and trying to rescue his cow, but James threw it to Adam. When Ryan ran to Adam he threw it to Bruce. "Please don't hurt him! Please! Give him back he's mine!" Ryan sounded desperate and on the verge of tears. The cruel game of monkey in the middle continued. Bruce tossed the cow to James and then shoved Ryan roughly to the ground. Ryan looked up at the bullies, tears welling up in his eyes.

"You gonna cry Haywood? Like a little baby? Maybe you're just a crybaby who needs his daddy and mommy!" teased Bruce laughing. That was the breaking point for Ryan. The tears flowed down his cheeks and he started sobbing. Geoff closed his eyes and balled his hands into fists.

That does it!

Running forward Geoff slammed into James' back, knocking the kid down and grabbing Edgar from him.

"Okay shitheads leave him alone!" he shouted at the dumbstruck bullies. He knew he was dead but he couldn't stand watching Ryan suffer any more.

"Well well, look who we have here. A puny little Achievement Hunter. Where's the rest of your Crew Ramsey? Off hiding in their mom's basements?" mocked Adam, recovering quickly. Geoff positioned himself in front of Ryan to protect him.

"He's just a kid guys leave him be. He's new, he didn't know about your damn see-saw. Just fuck off and leave him alone!" Geoff growled. The Funhaus kids looked a little shocked that Geoff used such language on the playground.

"Besides, he's not alone," came a voice and Jack walked up and stood beside Geoff.

"You assholes got a problem?" snapped Michael, his Jersey accent coming out. Ray and Gavin joined and Lindsay squatted down to check on Ryan. The boy had calmed down a little but was still crying. Geoff looked at Bruce, contempt in his young eyes.

"From now on, you guys leave Ryan alone. He's one of us and if you mess with him..." he said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You mess with all of us!" finished Jack. Ray popped his knuckles and Michael took a readying pose. Bruce glanced at his friends and then looked at Geoff. Geoff briefly saw something he thought he'd never see in the boy's eyes, fear. It lasted only a second and then anger took its place.

"You win this time Ramsey. But now you and your precious Crew are our enemies. You've started a war. You'll pay for this," he said. He motioned to the guys and the three turned and walked away, searching for new ways to cause mischief. Geoff sighed and turned to Jack with a smile.

"Thanks for having my back there buddy!" he said. Jack shrugged.

"You'd have done the same thing. We're like family. And family protects one another," he said, giving Geoff a hug. The boys turned and looked down at Ryan, who was sniffling but was wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I think this belongs to you," he said and held out the stuffed cow. Ryan's eyes lit up and he snatched Edgar away and hugged him close.

"Thank you," he said softly looking up at Geoff and then the others. Gratitude filled his dazzling blue eyes.

"You okay?" asked Ray, extending a hand and helping Ryan to his feet. The boy nodded and wiped his eyes again.

"Those guys are nothing but trouble. They call themselves Funhaus. Just a bunch of playground bullies," explained Michael. Ryan looked slightly confused so Ray explained further.

"The shirts they wear, they have an H on them that stands for Funhaus," he said.

"Oh. I thought that was a swastika," Ryan said. The kids burst out laughing at the joke Ryan had made. By his expression Ryan didn't seem to know he'd made a joke. Ray put an arm around Ryan.

"Man you're one funny dude! By the way, my name's Ray," he said. The others introduced themselves as well.

"What did Adam mean when he called you a Crew? What are Achievement Hunters?" asked Ryan as he followed the group over to the swings to play.

"That's what we call ourselves. You see, we play video games. A LOT. And we hunt down as many achievements in those games as we can," Geoff explained. Ryan's eyes grew large.

"And now you're one of us too Ry! Like family," said Gavin. Ryan was speechless. These kids had stood up for him and we're now offering him a place in their group. He smiled and nodded.

"Like family," he said.

"Hey Ryan, do you wanna come over to my house after school and play some games?" asked Ray. Ryan nodded quickly.

"That sounds like fun!" he said smiling. His baby blue eyes lit up with joy.

"Let's all hang out! Hell, maybe when we're older we can record ourselves playing and put the videos online to help other people learn how to get achievements!" exclaimed Geoff. The others giggled.

"Geoff please, no one would watch seven idiots playing video games," said Michael.

"You never know," said Geoff, looking at his friends and knowing deep down they had many fun adventures and laughs ahead of them.


End file.
